Talk:Cho Chang's mother
Ministry employee Is this canon? After all, Cho betraying the DA contradicts the book.--Rodolphus 17:48, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Since we have no evidence to prove that Cho's mother isn't a ministry employee, then we'll just have to assume. --Leikeli (talk) 13:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) 7 september Is this date really mentionned? Her birthday is chap14 hp5 and it seems to be the first week end but 7?? -- 17:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Based on classes starting on a Monday, which being that the train always departs on Sept 1st, means that Monday is Sept 2nd, clearly this contradicts real world calendars, but for canon we have to go with the assumption that in HP world Sept 2nd is always a Monday regardless of what we know to be accurate in real life, this makes the first Saturday after classes begin Sept 7th, and as Cho specifical says it is her mum's birthday, not almost or soon, but that it is, that makes her Mom's birthday Sept 7th. Make sense? --BachLynn (Accio!) 17:47, September 28, 2010 (UTC) C'est tiré par les cheveux, comme on dit chez nous... I understood the math before asking the question but... Train always departs on Sept 1st OK, and class seems to begin 2nd, but it's not specified that this day is always a monday?? Maybe we can replace "7 september" by only "early september". -- 18:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) See, that's what I had said awhile ago, and posted it on my blog, El Profeta Vespertino commented that because we know that they do not attend classes on Saturday, it must be a math error on JKR's part, she has said numerous times in interviews that she is terrible at math and with dates, so the date thing gets contradicted a lot because of that. So some things just don't match up right. --BachLynn (Accio!) 18:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it's possible that 1st sept 1991 was a monday: Text from hp1 “Barking,” said Uncle Vernon, “howling mad, the lot of them. You’ll see. You just wait. All right, we’ll take you to King’s Cross.We’re going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn’t bother.” “Why are you going to London?” Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly. “Taking Dudley to the hospital,” growled Uncle Vernon. “Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings.” Maybe it's not the case in other countries but in France, programmed hospitalizations are never a sunday morning... Less staff, only emergency. -- 18:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Cho Chang's mother or Madame Chang? I think that Madame Chang sounds better but what do you guys think? Which page title should we go with? Rainbow Shifter (talk) 04:57, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Under this wiki's article-naming policy, article titles may not contain honorifics such as Mr., Mrs., or Madame. That is the reason this article has the title Cho Chang's mother. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 02:52, August 29, 2012 (UTC)